You're going to be magnificent
by Dream Theme
Summary: Always believe that.


**So Hi guys... Erm... terribly sorry about my absence. I'm a lazy person. You can find where this came from on here: weavingletters. tumblr tagged/ not-sure-where-to-put-this . lose the spaces. I have quite a bit of writing on that site that I have yet to put on here. Its mostly all Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons though. Because thats what people wanted. But there are a few other things as well.**

She hadn't even got dressed yet. Still in her sleepclothes, she sat hunched over on her computer, bored fingers tapping away at the keyboard and clicking on the mouse. Her face held no expression except for the occasional smile that flickered on her sunlight weakly lit up her room through the closed curtains, the light mainly coming from her lit computer screen. Her dash sometimes repeated posts as many of the people she followed reblogged them from each other. She had been on tumblr for at least an hour now. Maybe longer. She wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed, but she did know she'd have to close the tab soon so she could get started on that science whojamawhatsits. Sighing, she clicked the little 'x' and stood up to stretch and get food. A sound like someone tapping on glass interrupted her nice long stretch. She glanced to the window, illogically thinking someone could tapping it even though her window was too high for anyone to reach. The tapping came again, but this time she could pinpoint where the sound came from. As she turned towards it, a slightly muffled voice accompanied the taps.

"Hello there. What do we have here?" The girl found the source of the noise and gasped, a little unnerved.

"Doctor?" She whispered, more than a little confused. A pop-up had appeared on her computer screen, the Doctor's face filling the window. He was looking straight at her, a thoughtful, frowning expression adorning his features.

"Doctor, come on! We've gotta go." The voice with the Scottish accent came from behind the Doctor and the owner pushed him aside so she could see what he was looking at. The girl stood there, not knowing what to do or think. "What are you even looking at?"

"Nononono. Can't you see her?" He glanced at Amy next to him as she shook her head, staring intently through the screen. "She's standing right there! Messy hair," The girl frowned and brought her hand to her head, a little bit insulted, "loose clothes…" The man on the screen brought up his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the camera. He did a little bit of what she assumed to be scanning and turned it off "also able to hear us. Oops! Sorry!"

"You'd better be sorry." The girl muttered, heading back to her chair in front of the computer. "My hair ain't that bad." The Doctor chuckled in response and she froze. "You can… hear-"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there!" Amy cut her off mid sentence and turned to walk away. "You coming or what, Doctor?"

He frowned a little and looked at the girl straight in her eyes. "There definitely is someone there and I have a feeling she's going to be magnificently important someday." He shifted a little and she got a glimpse of Amy and Rory in the background, laughing about something. "What do you think? Do you think you could be important one day?" She hesitated before answering with a shake of her head.

"I couldn't be anything important." She replied quietly. She looked down to her knees, making sure her hair covered her face.

"Wrong." Came the voice on the computer. She looked up, a little surprised. "That's where you'd be wrong. You're going to be incredibly important. Maybe not in the way you want, but in the way you need to be." He smiled encouragingly at her. "You are going to be magnificent. Always believe that." The girl and the Doctor stared at each other for a while. She was just about to open her mouth to respond when a Scottish accent called out.

"Doctor! Come on! We're going to be late!" He turned away from her and she just managed to catch what he said back to Amy as he ran back to her and Rory.

"I've got a time machine! We can't be late."

Then the pop-up closed.

**This is actually a strange new way of writing for me. Trying to make the character so that she could be any girl who might read this. And also getting the Doctor's personality right is actually very hard.**


End file.
